


黏

by xxchinxx



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxchinxx/pseuds/xxchinxx
Summary: 没有车，只有辣鸡小情侣
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	黏

  


金钟云觉得自己爱黏人的毛病又犯了。虽然平时也没少犯，但今晚明显有他无法控制的趋势。

大概是因为他感冒了。

鼻子好像失禁了一样，他不得不躺下来好稍微改变一下地心引力的作用方向，可这样又带来了鼻塞的新问题。他恨恨地翻了个身，扔了用过的纸巾团抽了一张新的接替，然后又费劲伸长手捞来遥控器把空调调高了两度。鼻骨不知从什么时候开始莫名地阵阵钝痛，痛感延伸到鼻尖却变成了酸胀的感觉，然后这种奇异的感觉慢慢顺着面部骨骼蔓延开来，现在金钟云已经觉得眉心到太阳穴的一整片甚至连后槽牙都在阵阵发痛了。他有些痛苦地把手指覆上痛得最严重的鼻骨，却还是皱着眉按亮了手机。

半小时后终于等来了门锁的响声。

然后就是熟悉温暖的怀抱和吻，崔始源带着夏天夜晚的温度风尘仆仆地赶来了他身边。他熟门熟路，先吻了吻恋人的额头安抚情绪，然后在客厅找到感冒药又去倒了杯温度适宜的水，甚至还不忘记把金钟云刚刚睡乱的沙发重归原样。而金钟云需要做的，就是裹着薄被蜷缩在床上默默听着崔始源做这些事带出来的细小声响。

崔始源没有穿拖鞋，棉袜碰到瓷砖发出闷闷的声响。金钟云看着他拿着一板药和水进了房间，同样的马克杯和药在崔始源手里变得迷你了起来，金钟云看着，没忍住笑了起来。

崔始源看向他疑惑地挑起眉毛，“哥在笑什么？”

金钟云还在笑着，却又摇头说没什么，支起身子接过了在自己手里突然大一号的马克杯和药，崔始源看着他，担心得连他在喝水的时候都要伸出手虚扶着他的肩膀。水的温度刚刚好，是放在夏天的夜里也不会让人觉得喝下去会发热的温度，金钟云又仰头把杯里的水全部喝完了，崔始源看着他满意地笑了，“还以为哥不会喝完水呢，刚刚还在想怎么哄哥喝完” ，说完看见金钟云低下头露出了不好意思的腼腆笑容，崔始源马上就感觉耳朵开始发烫了，他顿生窘迫，赶紧握起杯身拿起药笑笑就离开了房间。

生病的哥变得好软....

  


看着崔始源出了房间，金钟云又躺回床上开始发呆。现在这个状况，虽然是崔始源在叫他哥，但看起来好像怎么都是自己像弟弟多一点啊，只是感冒居然要叫弟弟来陪自己，丢不丢人人。金钟云这么想着，恼羞成怒地拍了拍自己的脑门。

崔始源一回到房间看到的就是他哥一脸屈辱地在拍脑门，迷迷糊糊的很是可爱，走近了坐在床边忍不住伸手去捏了捏他哥那没有多少肉感的脸颊。金钟云被捏了脸之后出乎意料地没有对自己“重拳出击”，只是抓过他的食指轻轻握着，两个人不约而同望向对方装着自己的眼睛没了话语，房间里静得只剩空调工作的嗡嗡声响和客厅里传来的两只小狗打闹的动静。空气里凝结起来的沉静最后还是被崔始源主动划破了，他反手回握住圈住自己食指的小手，俯下身准备吻上他哥小小的唇瓣。金钟云很快反应过来推着他的胸口说自己感冒了，不行不行，崔始源很干脆把金钟云另一边手也制服在了手里，这下金钟云直接紧闭双唇不让他亲了。崔始源只好发挥作为弟弟的特权，轻轻咬着他哥的下唇往下扯开，实在不行了又带着一头顺毛去蹭金钟云的侧颈。不抹发蜡的崔始源头发柔软，金钟云一恍惚还以为是小不点跑上床伏在他身边撒娇。他哭笑不得地拍拍伏在他身上的大犬让他起来，可对上了崔始源委屈的神色又开始有些心软，他看向他的幽怨眼神放在被主人抛弃了的大金毛身上都不会违和，金钟云在他的注视下犹豫了两秒，终于还是妥协了，“....就亲一下！不准伸舌头进..唔...”

崔始源耍赖。他不由分说就让舌头窜进了金钟云温热的口腔，口腔里的另一条舌头一开始在拼命地闪躲，最后还是无奈地任由他逮住纠缠，他像饥饿的大狗看见了吃食，堵着金钟云的唇毫无克制地吮吸舔舐，直到金钟云捶他手臂的频率开始急促才松开了嘴唇。这回金钟云好像是真的生气了，红着脸一边喘气一边使了劲捶他的大臂，不过小小的拳头砸在肌肉包裹的地方真的没什么痛感，崔始源又趴回他身上软着声音道歉，终于看起来也像是个弟弟。然而这边金钟云被吻得简直快要窒息了，鼻子不通本就令他呼吸不畅，崔始源又二话不说把他唯一可以汲取氧气的地方给堵上了，连准备时间都不多给，饶他是主唱也经不住这么折腾啊....可是崔始源跟一条大金毛似的趴在他身上哼哼又让金钟云心里好受用，蛊惑着他下意识说出了酝酿在心里的问句：“你今晚要不要留下来？”

金钟云说完之后都能感觉到身上的崔始源愣了一下，他马上开始有些后悔自己的嘴快了，“还是算了...！你没洗澡我不要和你睡....”

“不不不，哥给我打电话之前我刚好洗完澡呢，这不刚好嘛哥。”崔始源也不管他哥怎么说就直接翻身在金钟云身侧躺了下来，金钟云小他一号的身板直接被挤到床靠墙的那侧去了。调整好姿势就枕着手看金钟云，他想说脏话又忍住的表情让崔始源十分愉悦，他又转身把金钟云整个扣进怀里，手条件反射地揉上金钟云软软的黑发脑袋，不用想也知道怀里的人已经脸红了。

今晚的崔始源指定有什么问题，又是跟他撒娇又是主动和他睡觉的。金钟云缩在崔始源怀里也懒得推开了，开始回想弟弟今晚的反常行为，压根没觉得自己一个三十几岁的男人感冒了还要人陪也是件反常的事。

鼻骨仍然在阵阵发痛，鼻尖的酸胀感是每次流泪都会有的前奏，尽管金钟云并没有什么消极的情绪但也因此产生了悲伤欲泪的错觉，紧接着泪腺就真的听话的分泌出了眼泪。可是躺在弟弟怀里突然流眼泪是个什么事啊，金钟云莫名其妙地抬起手擦掉莫名其妙的眼泪。崔始源看到却慌了手脚，赶紧扶着他的肩膀问他怎么了，抽过纸巾和他一起擦起了眼泪。金钟云本来没什么事都被他小心翼翼的举动搞得自己好像真有什么了似的，也不好意思告诉一脸紧张的弟弟自己什么也没发生了，干脆就顺势软了声音说自己眉心很痛，崔始源听了便赶紧揉上他钝痛的眉心，说：“哥不要皱眉，皱眉的话眉心也会痛的。”

金钟云这才发觉自己一直皱着眉。崔始源手上帮他按摩着眉心，又变回了话少的本性只是安静地看着他，金钟云鼻子堵着也懒得开口说话，于是浓稠的爱意和沉默一起在空气里泛滥。除开在舞台上被汗水浸透的他，舞台下的崔始源的怀抱总是带有他自己的特殊香味，金钟云用力吸了吸鼻子可是什么都没办法闻到，没关系，他也记得那道味。

金钟云一边伸手去揪崔始源衣服上绣着的标志一边想着，如果他们没有成为偶像，他们应该会是一对更加坦然的恋人，不需要躲避镜头，不需要在意他人目光，不需要掩饰冲动之下的举动，像普通恋人一样同居，偶尔搞混对方的衣服和物品。但是如果没有选择这条路，他们还会相遇吗？他和崔始源好像怎么看都是八竿子打不着的人，连成员们甚至是金钟真都认为他们的生活除开SuperJunior之外就会像平行线一样毫无交集，崔始源一直都是耀眼的存在，而他独自走了很远的路才追赶上崔始源，金钟云当然不愿意白费为了和他站在一起所做的诸多取舍。

金钟真不理解他哥为什么总觉得自己比不上崔始源，在听了金钟云坦白了自己的担忧之后他马上就摇了摇头说：“不是的不是的，如果始源哥是太阳的话，那哥就是月亮啊，你们只是在不同的地方发光而已，哥不要妄自菲薄。” 

当时金钟云低头捏紧了咖啡杯没有回话，但他却在心里默默摇头，月亮也需要靠太阳才能发光的啊。

“在想什么？眉心还疼吗？”

崔始源原本没开口在一直观察着金钟云的神色，感觉到怀里的人情绪好像有了变化便赶紧出声打断了他的胡思乱想，“哥怎么在我面前还想别的啊...”

金钟云只好笑笑摇头说不疼了，然后抬手搂上崔始源的腰侧再次缩小和他的距离，崔始源也顺势搂回他，大手却不安分地往下滑了一段停在了腰窝处。后腰上的手停下的位置太过敏感，指尖和臀部的中间已经近在咫尺，手心隔着薄被传来的温度让金钟云一下子紧张起来，他扭了扭腰想要让崔始源的手换个位置，对方却不为所动。

“哥怎么还会害羞啊”，金钟云的举动反而让崔始源起了玩心，于是趁着金钟云没注意掀开了他一直裹得紧实的空调被想要伸手进去实实在在地掐一把他的屁股肉，却没想到一手伸进去先摸到的是金钟云滑嫩的大腿根——金钟云没穿外裤。金钟云被崔始源吓得想要往身后躲，可他的身后就是墙面了，他只好自暴自弃地抬手捂住了眼睛。

崔始源有些错愕地愣了一下，看见面前的人已经脸红到脖子根了，赶紧凑上去不停地吻着金钟云的手道歉。被掀开被子之后金钟云连要被崔始源压着做一整晚的心理准备都做好了，可崔始源现在却化身大金毛轻轻舔着他乞求原谅，他又很没底线的心软了。崔始源那副样子实在过于招人喜爱，金钟云又默默放下手拉起薄被给面前的大金毛也盖上了，于是他们又自然而然地依偎在了一起。

金钟云在他的怀里转了个身背对着他之后就一直没说话，崔始源见状也只好抱着他不敢多说什么，在沉默一直持续到崔始源都以为他已经睡着的时候，金钟云突然闷着声开口了，“谢谢你今晚来看我，我睡了。”

听到他哥发话了的大金毛崔始源欣喜地又把人搂紧了点，开口说话都带着笑意：“哥你知道我和你的关系用一句话来形容是什么吗？” 崔始源没头没脑的问句却让金钟云莫名紧张，他小声问崔始源是什么，然后露出来的一边耳根就被身后的人吻了一下，

  


“Can't live with you,can't live without you.”

  


“...知道了！晚安！”

金钟云用有些迟钝的脑袋花费了两秒做了阅读理解，紧接着就是大大小小的烟花在脑子里炸开，他快速把被子扯上来遮住了自己的脑袋好掩饰自己忍不住上扬的嘴角。

崔始源风尘仆仆地赶到他的身边不只是带着夏天夜晚的温度，还有很多很多的爱。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
